Curse the Sight: the Diary of Bill Weasley
by Hermione 'DB' Granger
Summary: Bill's diary sigh. Charlie is a seer and it's getting annoying for Bill... you can't select 'Bill' as primary character humph! Ship BWOC hmm... wonder who that could be.... Funny and quite light hearted.... for now.
1. Most of November

Disclaimer; I wish I owned Bill Weasley... sadly I don't own him / the setting or most of the characters in this fic. 

This is Bill Weasley's diary, he's in his fifth year, Charlie is a seer, that's all you really need to know! 

I've heard various theories on the ages of B and C - if you have any, please email them to me as they would be much appreciated.

  
  


November 11th 

  
  


They announced we're having a Christmas bloody dance today - whoop-de-doo! It's going to be so crap. People are already getting dates - how pathetic, it's not till next month. I don't think I'll bother going. Mike says I'm bitter, just because I broke up with Emily. He can have her, I don't care. 

  
  


November 12th

  
  


Oh my God! You will NOT believe this. Mike asked Emily to the bloody Xmas dance! The wanking bastard - we JUST broke up (me and Em, not me and Mike, although...) I hate them both and am not speaking to either of them. Hate dance - waste of everything (energy, time etc).

  
  


November 14th

  
  


Guess who has a date for the dance?....NOT ME - I'm boycotting it because it's bloody stupid, remember? Not speaking policy not working - they're too busy necking in the corridors (and everywhere else) to notice. Can't believe I ever went out with Emily, she's an ugly little cow. Can't believe was ever friends with Mike - he's an absolute twerp. 

  
  


November 22nd 

  
  


That's the last time I transfigure my diary to look like a quill! Sure, people don't/can't read it but they don't see the harm in borrowing for writing their Potions h/w with either! (Why did it have to be used for Potions of all things?). From now on you'll look like a photo of Mum and Dad - only someone really twisted would want to take that, mind you given the mentality of my room mates...

  
  


In the time you've been away, I've developed a crush on Sandra (Nov 16th) spent most lunchtimes in the library watching her (16th, 17th, 18th) and gone off her again (19th). 

  
  


Maybe I'll ask Rachel to the dance...

  
  
  
  


November 23rd 

  
  


Charlie's all freaked out - he had another vision, said something bad was going to happen at Christmas. I too had a vision of something bad happening at Christmas - it involved being sent yet another, street cred cramping wooly jumper (they are nice and warm though). I told Charlie this - he didn't seem to find it too funny. Seers have no sense of humour - maybe it's because they always see the joke coming. 

  
  


November 25th

  
  


Felt mean and tried to talk to Charlie. He was a bit grumpy, but I think he wanted to talk about it 'cos I wore him down really quickly. He said he thought it was to do with the dance - I think the 'horrible thing' will be me sat alone in the corner. Rachel said 'no'. Didn't tell Charlie either of these. Probably knows about Rachel - it's bound to be all over school by now. 

  
  


Began to panic about what to get Mum and Dad for Xmas - have decided it's too early for that, seeing as I won't get off my lazy arse to do anything about it till mid December (at the earliest) there is no point wasting time worrying about it. I have more important things to worry about - such as what Snape is planning to do for his next attempt at poisoning me. Bastard. 

  
  


November 26th 

  
  


I'm definitely not going to dance. They're booking a DJ for God's sake.

  
  
  
  


November 27th

  
  


Bought ticket for dance today. 

  
  
  
  


November 29th 

  
  


It's just so I can keep an eye on Charlie. 

  
  
  
  


November 30th 

  
  


Even he has a date. Not that I want one - I'm not even going for any reason than to look after Charlie, I don't need a date to do that. I don't have a date when I baby sit R and G. Think I'll send them an owl... I'm not lonely, they just like to hear from me. 


	2. December and dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own Bill. I don't care that I don't own Hogwarts or anything else in this fic that you recognise, but I wish I owned Bill.

  
  


This is based on the assumption that Bill is in the school year above Charlie, because I've got that impression from somewhere. However, as grown ups, I imagine about two years between them, therefore Charlie must be one of the youngest in his year, and Bill one of the eldest in his. The only thing we know, is in GoF Bill was last at Hogwarts five years ago, but we don't know why. I work on the following:

Ginny is one year younger than Ron.

Ron. 

Fred and George are two years older than Ron.

Percy is two years older than Fred and George (four years older than Ron).

Ron has Charlie's old stuff and they haven't had won the Quidditch Cup in 7 years when Ron starts. Therefore assume Charlie is at least 7 years older than Ron, lets make it 8 so Percy isn't at school for this fic. 

Bill is in the school year above Charlie. This is set in Bill's fifth year, meaning that he and Charlie are the only two Weasleys at Hogwarts. 

I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I have asked others and there isn't enough evidence for any of us to reach a conclusion. These ages suit my fic. - they are all born but only Bill and Charlie are at Hogwarts.

As Bill is one of the eldest in his year he would be sixteen. 

  
  
  
  


December 1st 

  
  


I wrote and sent the letter today, Errol took it - he's a great messenger, really fast. It wasn't a very long owl like I'm gonna unload all my problems on Ron and Ginny who 

a). Are 6 and 5, and

b). Would tease me. 

  
  


It was just short - the usual, stuff about school, they always like to know about my lessons. Ginny can't wait to come here, she thinks it looks like fun - ha! She's going to get a shock! 

  
  
  
  


December 2nd 

  
  


Everyone is getting annoyingly hyped about the dance. I'm glad I'm the only person who's not going to be hideously disappointed when it turns out crap.

  
  


December 5th 

  
  


Mike and Emily were making out in the Common Room (vomit). Transfiguration was such a load of bollocks today - who in their right mind wants to turn a hedgehog into a porcupine? It's the same animal! Apparently it's supposed to help us with 'similar and subtle differences'. What a load of arse.

  
  


Got a reply from Ron and Ginny... of sorts. Ron had attempted to draw a picture - I think it was supposed to be me, but Ginny had scribbled all over it. Mum had written on the back... oh, I'll stick it in, hang on. 

  
  


Dear Bill,

Well, here is the combined efforts of your loving siblings! (If only they were so loving of each other!). Ron spent ages trying to draw that - by the way it's you doing 'trans-biggie-ation' - then Ginny decided she would, er 'help'. The pink and glittery lines are hers. Ron got a little upset at that point and threw the crayon box at Ginny, scattering them all over the floor. Ginny started crying and managed to get hold of your father's wand, she was waving it around and managed to make all the crayons fly at Ron, who then went running out of the room, crayons following. 

They really miss you and are quite disappointed that you're not coming back for Christmas. Will you be home for Easter?

  
  


Mum

  
  


I think those squiggles mean 'Ron' and 'Ginny'. 

  
  


December 7th

  
  


Hogsmeade trip in a couple weeks - Xmas shopping to be done in a mad rush then. 

  
  
  
  


December 9th 

  
  


Sorry I didn't write last night. That new Potions teacher, Snape, has us writing essays! It's Potions for Christ's sake. He is so up his own arse. 

He favours the Slytherins and picks on us. He was really mean to Paula, I think he was pissed off 'cos she got it right when none of the Slytherins knew the answer. He has a go when we don't know and he has a go when we do. He took ten points off Gryffindor for it! 

  
  


December 11th

  
  


YAWN - I had astronomy last night and I'm really knackered, I actually fell asleep in Divination. It doesn't mater 'cos it's a bunch of crap - if anything was going to happen to me, Charlie would know about it. Prof. T is such a big fraud - and she also keeps predicting my death *yawn*. 

  
  


December 14th

  
  


Nothings really going on - just don't like leaving it too long between entries. 

  
  


December 16th

  
  


I hate having Herbology with Slytherin - this wanker sprayed me with venom from the Tentacular. I had to spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing, having a horrible burning purple rash taken off my face. On the plus side a bit splashed on Emily - mind you that meant she was in the hospital wing with me for a bit. 

  
  


December 17th 

  
  


Everyone was asking how I was today - ah, the benefits of being a survivor of a tragic accident! Still pissed off I missed DADA though - it's my favourite subject. 

  
  


December 19th 

  
  


Ha ha - saw that Slytherin, the one that venomed me - doing detention. Serves him right!

  
  


December 21st

  
  


Grr - everyone else was doing there Xmas shopping today, Hogsmeade was packed. Still, I got it all done (er... almost). I got Mum a necklace, Dad a book on radios and other Muggle 'sound systems' (what ever the hell they are - it looks very boring and complicated; he'll love it). I got Charlie some broom polish and a pack of ice mice, Percy nothing yet - he's impossible to buy for, I need to find out what Charlie got him. Fred and George are getting dungbombs (Mum will be so happy), Ron a wailing yo-yo (oh the joy for Mum) and Ginny some enchanted crayons (they change colour when you tell them to). I just got chocolate and dungbombs for my friends - nothing for Mike or Emily - ha! 

  
  


December 22nd

  
  


Oh crap. Charlie hasn't got Percy anything yet either - he was hoping to share what I'd got. Shit. And we really need to send the presents off.... 

  
  


December 23rd

  
  


Oh thank god! Charlie found a quill set which he'd bought as an emergency present and then forgotten about, we're sending it jointly along with a couple of bottles of ink which we haven't opened yet. 

Dance tomorrow - oh woo-hoo!

  
  


December 24th

  
  


Most of the girls have been getting ready all day. How pathetic. Paula was the only girl in the common room by six (it starts at 7.30) - mind you she only needs to wave her wand and she'll be ready. She's definitely the best witch in our year. Well got to get ready to go to my doom.... 

  
  


***

  
  


Guess what? It was crap - wow! I don't think any of us where expecting that. It was so pathetic - they were playing cheesy pop and hardly anyone was dancing (except some over enthusiastic teeny bopper first years *shudder*). 

Charlie's predicted evil showed and - no, it wasn't Mike (we're mates again - more on that later) - it was a zombie, someone let it in to liven things up a bit. Well, it was pretty much the most exciting part of the evening. It went for Charlie - he's obviously quite freaked out - I... er... kinda went psycho on it. Well, it attacked my little brother! So I kind of ran at it, shoved it off Charlie and punched it in the face - which my hand went straight through. Lovely. 

Emily came up to me after, and was all 'Oh Bill, (simper, simper)..' It was sickening. Then Mike got all pissed off 'cos she was flirting with me SO obviously (vomit). They had a huge row (maybe that was the most entertaining thing...) and they broke up. Then me and Mike had a bit of a bitch about Emily (which, although girly, was fun). 

It's great having Mike as a mate, we piss take danced to all the cheesy pop (which was actually half Paula's idea - and I thought she was just a brain, you know, no sense of humour). Everyone thought we were hilarious. Then came the slow dances (bleugh) but Mike borrowed lipstick off one of the girls and we crashed around pissing off all the sad little second year couples (any serious couples were already making out in the bushes by this point - so it's not like we were really annoying anyone). 

I almost wish I hadn't slow danced all of them with Mike. Not that I actually probably would have asked them, but I might have liked to ask someone. She looked really nice tonight, her hair was slightly curled and she had these really nice dress robes, they were dark purpley with a v neck, the edges were all wavy, and the sleeves were tight to the elbow, then really flared... Do I sound like a girl or what?

  
  


December 25th 

  
  


I had a really great Xmas Day. Everyone is totally impressed at a) the way I whooped zombie arse, and b) the way I saved them all from total boredom (I'm not sure the teachers were so impressed with that one, but I got 20 points for the Zombie). 

Guess what I got from Mum? A jumper - what a surprise - it's a good thing I like maroon. Most people just gave me chocolate - still, not complaining.

Okay, so then.... er, then it was breakfast. Paula came and sat next to me - complimented me about my zombie smushing skills. She also said I was funny. I asked if she wanted to join me and Mike and everyone for a snowball fight, she said 'yes' - I guess I really didn't know much about her, still don't. But she's good fun. And looks good in dark purple - *wink*. 

  
  


December 26th

  
  


It's official - I have a crush. 

  
  


December 28th 

  
  


She's been sitting next to me at meals a lot. I wonder if she likes me too...?

  
  


December 29th 

  
  


Distressed by the lack of decent music at the dance, Mike and I are trying to start a rock band. Paula told me about this new band she likes called 'The Weird Sisters' - we spent the evening in her room, listening to their music. Wow - I never imagined she was into that kind of music - I'm almost.... impressed, I guess. Then all her room mates came in and started making comments about us spending the evening locked in her room together. Some people are so immature (goes without saying that Emily was the lead bitcher in all this).

December 31st

  
  


Not a lot going on, but it's the last day of the month so I felt like I should write.... I still like her. 

  
  
  
  


Reviewer Responses: (yay! Never done these before, probably should've but haven't...)

  
  


Polkat: Charlie is a seer because I want him to be and it helps my plot (yup, I actually have one). Ok, I doubt he is, but what the hey.

  
  


Josieoink: up your's biatch! The only guys I've seen paying you any attention have been drunk old perves.

  
  


Delie: I'm sorry that Bill wasn't more happy. He might be soon(ish) though...

  
  


WC: I doubt you're still reading this, but I think you know I took you up on that offer... 

  
  


Eighth Weasley: Nope. You can't. It's an outrage. 

  
  


Midnight Dove: I just didn't wanna leave you out. Not anymore! He's over her! 

  
  


Pls rr!

  
  


H 'DB' G

-x-


End file.
